Other Side of the Eclipse
by LadyStar10
Summary: When Scarlett runs into an unexpected magical encounter, she slowly changes from normal to Sirenix without a Sirenix Box. But why? What secrets had her dad kept from her from birth about her heritage from her mother and her unknown cousin, Bloom. How can Scarlett manage her new transformation and can she keep it a secret from the Joes or even her enemies.
1. Prologue: Beginning of Secrets

_**Note: I don't own Winx Club, and G.I. Joes, they belong to their rightful owners. This story may be rated T for violence, Tunnel Rat & Ripcord (and probably Stella) acting stupid, also the rating would probably be related to the changing situations of Scarlett. This is a G.I. Joe Renegades and Winx Club crossover.**_

* * *

_In the beginning, legends would be born. Legends can be mistaken as fairy tales, but this tale has something to do with fairies after all. However, not only fairies would be involved but one young Joe, hidden secrets kept from her from birth would be revealed. Would her strange new talents be enough to defeat the old and new enemies made._

Location: southern shores near Louisiana- Gulf of Mexico.

Investigating the recent pollution around the sandy shores covered in trash, a group of girls with mystic powers look around the polluted area. These girls were the Winx Club. Consisting of Stella, the fairy of the shining sun, Musa, the fairy of music, Aisha, the fairy of waves, Tecna, the fairy of techno, Flora, the fairy of nature, and Bloom, the fairy of the dragon flame. To them, the beach seems to be a potential place that Tritannus did attack, but were unsure.

"Are you sure this is the place, Bloom; I'm tired of walking through this mess." Stella complained before taking a crush soda can off one of her high heel shoes she wore. Bloom turned to look at her and the others with a concern look.

"I don't know; all I know is that my sister Daphne said in my last dreams to start looking around her for something, but honestly I don't know what." She answered honestly. Aisha was disgusted of the condition of the beach, so was Flora.

"Maybe she wants us to clean this place" The water born fairy suggested before she tripped over a barrel with the licensing of COBRA industries on it. Flora managed to help her up then flipping the barrel on its bottom.

"Well, at least we know it's not Tritannus who dumped this waste." She pointed on the logo print to the tin.

"Wait, aren't there suppose to be soldiers from the army coming down to this beach this week, starting today." Tecna asked as she remembered something.

"Yes…Oh gosh, we better get out of her, quick back into the ocean." Musa shouted. Each girl quickly transformed into their sire nix forms and went back into the ocean. Minutes later, two army trucks, different from the other, arrived. One was called the Coyote, which was carrying the soldiers, these soldiers were the Joes, consisted of used to be renegades. Out of the Coyote, the soldiers came out one by one. Duke was the first out, followed by Tunnel Rat, Roadblock, and Ripcord. The last that came out the back doors was Scarlett, who didn't seem happy about the day's assignment. The other army truck was a normal garbage truck. Flint and Lady Jaye exited out of the front carrying small boxes of garbage bags for each Joe, and trash sticks for some.

"Alright men, we better be prepare for each assignment I give you." Flint announced before noticing a Joe who was supposed to show up was missing.

"Hey Scarlett, mind telling me where your ninja friend went to?" Flint asked out of curiosity. The young lieutenant who was getting out the scuba gear for whoever was doing the hard work pointed to the parking lot besides the garbage truck. Flint turns and saw Snake Eyes parking his motorcycle, but he wasn't alone. Apparently, his young apprentice Jinx appeared who also was parking her motorcycle.

"Sorry if it took so long, sensei here wanted me to join the party." the young teenager said in apology. As she and Snake Eyes approached the soldier, Flint was surprise that the ninja had a student.

"It's alright missing; we need all the extra help to clean this mess COBRA made." Flint said in disgust. Lady Jaye put the cleaning supplies down in front of Flint before he gave out each assignment to the rest of the Joes.

"It's time to clean this beach up and make it shine like a diamond soldiers." he announced. As scheduled, Flint assigned each Joe a different task. Jinx had the job of recording wildlife data. Tunnel Rat had the job of looking into shrubs and trees surrounding the area. Duke, Snake Eyes, and Roadblock had to clean the sand covered shores. Ripcord had to clean the parking lot. However, it seems Scarlett had the toughest job. , to clean the trash on the low tide floors.

"Scarlett, is seems General Abernathy has put you down for swimming lessons." Flint laughed as he pointed to the pair of goggles connected to a small snorkel. Scarlett picked up the goggles before she headed into the directed Flint pointed too. Apparently, it seems faith was getting back at her for all the harsh treatments of her fellow comrades back when they were renegades.

"For all the things I do, this is how I be repaid." She complained. She went into the Coyote to change into her one piece swimsuit. A minute later she exited out of the truck trying not to be spotted by the other Joes. Apparently, most of the Joes saw her and laughed. While Duke and Snake Eyes just waved at her for good luck. She ran with her swimsuit and her army boots still on her feet to the farther side of the beach. Unknown to her, what she will discover next will change her life forever and her beliefs in fairy tales.

* * *

**Okay, apparently I got addicted to Winx Club, and I suddenly had an idea that maybe Scarlett would make a good Sirenix fairy. Anyone agree. Read and Reply please, and give suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 1:Washed Away

_**Note: I don't own Winx Club, and G.I. Joes, they belong to their rightful owners. This story may be rated T for violence, Tunnel Rat & Ripcord (and probably Stella) acting stupid, also the rating would probably be related to the changing situations of Scarlett. This is a G.I. Joe Renegades and Winx Club crossover.**_

* * *

Scarlett got to the assigned side of the beach. It was her job to clean the trash the waves would hit and carry into the water. To her own eyes, the beach was messier than what the other Joes were cleaning.

"I swear, either Tunnel Rat or Ripcord switch my chore for today." she muttered under her breath. Scarlett saw a boulder half her size at the edge of a deep tide pool. The spot seem to be a great place to perch on while taking off her military boots. Steady on her feet, she trudged through the water which became knee-high deep. Once she reached the boulder, she climbed slowly making sure she didn't slip off. She reached the edge of the rock and sat down with her legs dangling off. She lifts one leg up to begin to untie the boot covering her foot. When she finished with that, she moved towards the other boot on her other foot. She tied her boots together before she paused to look at the sea ahead. To her the blue sky and water was beautiful. Her sightseeing was interrupted by an abandoned trash barrel hitting the boulder. The reality of the pollution ruined the moment.

"I seriously need a hot bath after this." She said to herself. She began to climb down the rock. Unknown to her at the time, a big tidal wave was heading towards her side of the beach. When Scarlett reached for the barrel, it was too late for her to turn around to see the wave coming. The wave hit against the beach hard, carrying debris along. Scarlett was driven down under the ocean. Knowing not what is to come. Scarlett would encounter something supernatural before she had the chance to reach the surface. The soldier could only react on emotions and panic. Her goal was to reach the top before she could sink to her death. However, her emotions did hold her from her goal at the time. It was very unnatural emotion deep inside of her. She felt as if she wasn't alone in the deep blue water. Suddenly, a loud plead was heard.

"Help, somebody!" It was a scream of a voice matching that of a little girl. However, the fact that Scarlett could hear under the water shock her. She shook the though off before she heard the plea again.

"Help, I'm stuck under a rock!" Now Scarlett really could hear it this time. Quickly, the soldier swam into the direction of the screaming plead. Once she got there she was surprise that the person she had to rescue was no ordinary person, but a creature similar to a mermaid. Scarlett couldn't decide to swim away at that moment or approached the creature closer.

"Hello, is anybody there." the creature asked noticing Scarlett's silhouette above her. Scarlett knew this creature must be real, despite her instincts. The red head swam closer to see the creature look similar to a little girl except she had yellowish skin, and cyan & yellow tail. The tail however was the only part of the body that was not free of the creature. The selkie look at the woman swimming towards her but was afraid at first. A gasp escaped her mouth. The only way to calm the little selkie was for Scarlett to use hand motions to communicate, which the selkie understood immediately. Scarlett swam more closely in order to pick up the heavy piece of rock. Slowly Scarlett removed the rock and pushed the creature's tail out from under. The Creature quickly swam away from the rock before Scarlett could let go. The soldier let the rock drop back on the sandy floor. The selkie could only look up at Scarlett with a smile.

"Thank you for saving me," the selkie said. It was then Scarlett replied with words that were loud and clear for anyone to hear.

"You're welcome." Once she spoke, Scarlett stopped moving her legs and clasped her hands around her mouth. Reality began to hit her. 'Did I just spoke like that, since when did I breathe underwater?' the question entered her head. The selkie didn't seem confused at the new situation.

"Are you a harmonix fairy?" the selkie asked. The mentions of fairies almost made Scarlett look to her own self.

"Nope, do I look like I have wings?" Scarlett argued at first. Scarlett tried to swim away but the selkie followed.

"Then do you have your Sirenix powers?" The selkie continued. Scarlett turned to face the girl behind her.

"Look, I don't know what your name is or whatever creature you are but stop asking me these questions." Scarlett turned away in another attempt to swim back to the surface. The selkie still followed.

"The name is Phylla, and I'm a selkie assigned to be gatekeeper of Earth's portal in this ocean." Phylla answered. Scarlett turned her head but kept swimming. Phylla still followed.

"How come you can breathe underwater, you seem to be human." Phylla asked another question. Scarlett stopped swimming and turned.

"Don't know, I thought you're magic or something had something to do with it." Scarlett could only reply. Phylla swam around her before sensing a magic aura around the soldier.

"Hmm, I sense this aura before, but I can only sense it around some of the fairies my friends are bonded to." Phylla could only say. Scarlett didn't take the answer but faked a smile.

"I know we've just met, but I got to reach the surface before my friend's notice I'm missing." Scarlett swam away once again. , leaving Phylla alone. Phylla could only wave goodbye before she too swam away. Scarlett look back to notice the selkie swimming in the distance. The soldier continued to swim up to the surface once again before being pulled out of the water by a strong pair of arms. She found herself in a small military grade yacht. Some of her Joe friends were in the boat, standing around her. A towel was draped over her shoulders, courtesy of Snake Eyes. Scarlett shivered from the sudden breeze of the wind before one of the Joes spoke.

"Scarlett, it's a good thing we found this boat to find you." Roadblock spoke at the wheel.

"We saw that wave heading to your side of the beach; when we came down there to look for you, you were no where in the sand." Ripcord interrupted. Tunnel Rat came to Scarlett's aide with a medic pack in his hands. Scarlett stopped Tunnel Rat from checking on her for wounds.

"Nicky, I'm fine, no need to use that first aid kit." She said harshly before finding a bench to sit on. Tunnel Rat and the men on board raised an eyebrow.

"Whoa, did somebody drink too much sea water?" Duke said teasing the red head. Scarlett looked back at Duke angrily.

"Where are Lady Jaye, Flint, and Jinx?" Scarlett notices the three soldiers not on the boat.

"Went to the hotel were staying at for a few days." Ripcord replied. Scarlett looked back at the sea the yacht floated on. She couldn't get the image and conversation the fish-creature name Phylla started. The yacht engines started which shut out Scarlett's mind from the event's earlier. She felt Snake Eye's gloved hand on her right shoulder.

*Are you okay, you spaced out there for a bit?* Snake Eyes signed to her privately. Scarlett didn't turn to face him, but still stared at the deep blue sea.

"It's nothing Snake Eyes, just thinking about something one of my friends said." She partially told the truth. The yacht drove away to the nearest dock. Unbeknownst to the Joes, a group of fellow selkies and certain fairies were watching from the distance. Phylla was with the group of selkies explaining of her encounter to them and the fairies flying above.

"That's her, that's the girl who has the fairy aura." Phylla pointed in the direction the yacht went. Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, and Aisha look ahead and saw Scarlett; from a far they could sense the aura too, except this aura matches that of a sirenix fairy.

"If she's a fairy, how come she has her sirenix powers without knowing it?" Musa asked fluttering her wings around her friends. Bloom couldn't find an answer in her mind but something familiar about Scarlett haunted her mind.

"Don't know Musa, but we better see where she and her friends are going, maybe we can speak to her for answers, if she has any." Bloom answered back. The Selkie's bellow them nodded in reply.

"Well, she seems like a nice lady from what Phylla told me." Lemmy, the selkie bonded to Aisha said. The fairies flew off after waving goodbye to the selkies. It was now their mission to find the girl with the powers of sirenix.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, and I tend to have errors in my story, but any who, what do you guys think of this chapter. I thinking of having Aisha becoming good friends with Scarlett later on. Except it won't have a relative connection like Bloom is cousin's with Scarlett.**


	3. Chapter 2:Unexpected Visit

_**Note: I don't own Winx Club, and G.I. Joes, they belong to their rightful owners. This story may be rated T for violence, Tunnel Rat & Ripcord (and probably Stella) acting stupid, also the rating would probably be related to the changing situations of Scarlett. This is a G.I. Joe Renegades and Winx Club crossover.**_

* * *

Upon orders, Scarlett manage to rest in her hotel suite she shared with Lady Jaye, her friends were out into the city as usual. Today's early events seem to haunt her afternoon dreams as she slept in her rented bed. In her dreams, she saw herself and her friends fighting COBRA but this seem to take place underwater, her friends were in scuba gear, but she wasn't, she was breathing without an oxygen tank. Baroness seems to be attacking her hard during the battle. However, when it seem Baroness kicked the red head in the stomach. Scarlett's body glowed a shiny gold color. Black and yellow-gold wings grew on her back; her hair grew longer with a very high ponytail. Her clothes changed as well. It seems Scarlett somehow turned into a fairy. Everyone around her was looking at her, but COBRA troopers and allies seem to take advantage of the situation. They laughed at her, before her own friends joined in the laughter. Scarlett immediately woke up with sweat and tears streaming down her face. She took in very quick but raspy breaths as if she couldn't breathe. On instinct, she got out of her bed to go get a cold bottle of water. That's when she notices her cell phone by the side of the bed displayed a missed call notice. She picked up the phone and saw the name of her father on it. She soon re-dialed to contact her father. Two minutes the phone rang until Patrick O'Hara answered.

"Hello, who's this?" The caring professor asked.

"You're daughter, who else would it be?" Scarlett replied with a little sarcasm in her voice.

"Hi sweetie how's the cleanup mission; one of your friend told me you had an incident in the water." Patrick voice seems cheerful but concern at the same time. Scarlett suspected Snake Eyes could of text her father about the news.

"Yes, but it's wasn't an accident as my friends think; I just swam too far from shore." Scarlett reassured her father. She can hear her father's laughter at the other end of the call.

"Again, I swear you inherit your mother's swimming skills; oh that reminds me, I might come to the beach for your birthday soon since the solar eclipse is supposed to happen on the same day." Patrick announced. Scarlett could only grow a small smile, something about her father's planned visit seem to make her a little uneasy.

"That's great, I'm sure anybody wouldn't mind extra company." she responded. Patrick said one goodbye with Scarlett responding back before the call ended. She put down her phone and sighed to herself. On her bedside table, her mother's star shape jewelry box glimmered underneath the sunlight in between the blinds. Scarlett's own mother died when she was very young, and way before the incident with COBRA years ago. She looked at the star shaped box before she manages to hear something tapping the window. On her own instinct she approached the window with her crossbow in her hands. She opened the window after she opened the blinds. What she saw was out of a little girl's imagination. Outside the window were a group of girls, but these girls were not ordinary, they were fairies.

* * *

**Looks as if Scarlett's going to get unusual friends soon, next up I was thinking of having Ripcord as Aisha's love interest in this story, I know she already has one, but's he's dead and hasn't come back alive yet. Anyway, read and reply please.**


	4. Chapter 3:Hello

_**Note: I don't own Winx Club, and G.I. Joes, they belong to their rightful owners. This story may be rated T for violence, Tunnel Rat & Ripcord (and probably Stella) acting stupid, also the rating would probably be related to the changing situations of Scarlett. This is a G.I. Joe Renegades and Winx Club crossover.**_

* * *

Upon instinct, Scarlett blinked her eyes a few times before getting out her crossbow.

"Alright, who are you and what are you girls doing snooping around the window?" The redhead lieutenant demanded answers from the fairies. One of the fairies, Bloom, flew closer through the open window to show she was not the enemy.

"We mean no harm; we're the Winx Club, we were hoping to meet you in person." Bloom replied to Scarlett. The girl calmed but still wouldn't lower her weapon.

"How do I know you're not spies or anything?" Scarlett asked with her voice not as strict. Aisha soon came in the room with the other fairies following in.

"We were told by a friend of ours you manage to save her, but she mentions you can speak underwater." Aisha gave the revelation to the soldier. Scarlett lowered the crossbow and dropped it by her feet. Now, she was in for a surprise.

"You mean that fish girl from today?" Scarlett asked. The members of the Winx nodded in reply.

"Technically, Phylla is a selkie, not a fish girl." Tecna corrected. Scarlett looked at girls before fully noticing their fairy wings.

"What are you girls anyway?" the Joe asked. Soon every fairy came forward to introduce them.

"We are fairies, I am the fairy of the dragon flame, and the name is Bloom." Bloom answered. Stella stood in a straight posture and introduced herself.

"Stella, fairy of the shining sun." Then Musa's turn was next.

"Musa, fairy of music." Flora came after.

"Flora, fairy of nature." Tecna introduced her name as well.

"Tecna, fairy of technology." Aisha was the last to identify herself to Scarlett.

"Aisha, fairy of waves." Scarlett became amused with herself for now knowing the girls but nervous to introduce herself to them.

"I'm Shana, but my friends and teammates call me Scarlett most of the time." She told the fairies. Every fairy smiled in reply, while Stella got curious at the nickname's origin.

"Scarlett, who gave you that name, was it due to your hair color." Stella asked, but her tone sounded a bit rude. Scarlett's cheeks turned a bright red in embarrassment. Bloom soon scolded Stella for her actions.

"Stella, that was a little impolite." Bloom said. Stella replied back fast to Bloom and apologized.

"Sorry, but you're not the only redhead in the room as of now." Scarlett shook the little argument out and answered Stella's question.

"Ripcord's fault, he wanted all of us to have nicknames to go by during operative missions the military assign us to do." Scarlett answered. Aisha and the other girls gasped at the revelation. The water born fairy noticed the military clothing folded and laid around the room, indicating Scarlett spoke the truth.

"Wait, you're in the military?" Aisha asked. In response, Scarlett crossed her arms and laughed.

"Why, afraid of a little dirt here and there?" the Joe laughed. Aisha laughed back.

"No, why should I; the only person who might be is Stella." Being offended by Aisha's comment, Stella cast a minor sun blast spell which hit Aisha's bottom and stung.

"Ouch, sorry." Aisha apologized. Bloom resumed to the main objective of the visit.

"We were wondering if you are a fairy like us?" she soon asked the question to Scarlett. The soldier turned both serious and confused at the same time.

"Well…I.., actually I don't even know what you mean by that?" Scarlett tried her best to be honest but couldn't come clear to the girls.

"You mean you never had experience with magic before?" Tecna asked. Scarlett walked to her bed and sat down, with her hands covering her face.

"No, not until I met Phylla, the selkie; that was the first I knew I can speak underwater." Scarlett answered. Flora noticed a sirenix box with every crystal contained on it to become one with sirenix. She picked up the box of the bedside table with both of her hands.

"Then why do you have a sirenix box with you." Flora replied. Scarlett took the box back and looked at it deeply.

"That's my mother's jewelry box; how come you call it a sirenix box?" Scarlett replied to Flora. Every fairy's eyes went wide open in shock; there were more questions that needed to be answered than expected.

"Your mother, when did she give you this?" Musa asked moving closer to Scarlett's side.

"On my 16th birthday, before she died." Scarlet replied with confusion. Bloom now had a serious look on her face forming greater every moment.

"I don't really know what is really going on, but you are most likely a Sirenix fairy like us, but about to bloom fully soon." She announced to Scarlett. The soldier gasped in response.

"So wait, I have magic within me?" Scarlett asked. Aisha grabbed Scarlett's shoulder in reassurance.

"Yes, your mother manages to pass her powers down to you." Aisha announced.

"My mom is a fairy too." The news that Scarlett's own mother was a fairy didn't seem surprising as much, but herself being a fairy, a different story.

"Then why don't I have wings yet; how am I going to hide all of this from my team, and my enemies?" Scarlett began to panic as this was going through her mind.

"Don't worry, we'll help you get your powers fully, and we'll keep this all a secret." Tecna said sealing a deal with the soldier.

"Easy for you to say, one of my friends is a ninja, and he also manages to bring his apprentice with him." Scarlett revealed to her new friends.

"Oh, that's a challenge." Bloom said. Soon a noise can be heard through the walls, which sounded like footsteps approaching.

"They're back, quick, everyone get out." Scarlett commanded. Every fairy flew out the window one by one. Aisha lingered outside by Scarlett's window a bit longer.

"Oh, when will we see you again?" Aisha asked. Scarlett replied fast.

"Whenever I have free time everyday." She waved goodbye before closing the window and the blinds in her room. She breathed a sigh of relief and the door opened revealing her friends standing in the doorway.

"Hey Scarlett, feeling any better?" Lady Jaye asked. Scarlett hesitated and lied through her teeth at her true status.

"Yeah, I did need a nap after all." She smiled slightly hiding her lie.

"Well, are you ready to hang out at the beach?" Ripcord asked. The private was hit in the head with a beanie by Tunnel Rat.

"You idiot, we just been to one cleaning it." Tunnel Rat reminded the mutant. Scarlett protested against T-Rat's argument.

"No, it's fine, but as long as it's a clean, local beach." Scarlett requested. It was now that Scarlett noticed Snake Eyes and Jinx were not among the group.

"Wondering where Snake is, he's around here checking for enemies, mainly mosquitoes." Flint joked and reassured Scarlett. The redhead manages to pick up a two piece swimsuit folded on the dresser and a towel before coming out of the suite.

"We better get out of here, before the tide gets to a level we don't want." She soon led the Joes out of the hotel. However, the redhead will meet the Winx once again but also will meet their enemies as well as her own.

* * *

**Wow, what a chapter, I wonder when Scarlett will get her powers fully developed, and what would the Joes reaction would be if they know Scarlett was a fairy. Read and Review please, and give me some suggestions people.**


	5. Chapter 4: Fliers

_**Note: I don't own Winx Club, and G.I. Joes, they belong to their rightful owners. This story may be rated T for violence, Tunnel Rat & Ripcord (and probably Stella) acting stupid, also the rating would probably be related to the changing situations of Scarlett. This is a G.I. Joe Renegades and Winx Club crossover**_.

* * *

**Location: Gardenia**

**Time: 1400 hrs military time**

The Joes manage to arrive at one of the clean beaches at Gardenia. Scarlett wasn't comfortable of going in the water just yet. However, she and Lady Jaye decided to sunbathe. Scarlett was underneath the branches of a tree since she had less sunscreen on. Unknown to her, Snake Eyes was above her, standing on one of the tree's thick branches.

Lady Jaye somehow knew he was up there before Scarlett could notice. The ninja's bike was parked next to the coyote, which gave a hint that he was nearby.

"Yo Red, I think a friend of yours is watching you." Lady Jaye announced to the lieutenant. Scarlett looked up and saw her friend staring at her from above.

"Had a feeling you weren't far; where's Jinx by the way?" She noticed the young teen ninja wasn't present with Snake Eyes.

*With a friend of hers who lives in town.* He signed to her before climbing down. He began to sit next to Scarlett and Lady Jaye began to pick up her things.

"I'm going to move to watch the men; you two have fun on your own." Lady Jaye said. Scarlett didn't know why her friend Allison was moving away from her until she saw Tunnel Rat squirting random people with a water gun.

"Alright, try to avoid the tunnel crawler while you're over there." Scarlett teased. Lady Jaye soon walked away to face the mayhem going on. However, Scarlett suddenly became nervous to speak alone to her silent friend.

*What's wrong Shana?* Snake Eyes signed a question towards her.

"Nothing, it's just a little chilly." She lied. There was no breeze and the outdoor temperature was hot for a typical summer day.

*Too much sea water I bet.* Snake Eyes joked. Scarlett suddenly frowned at the ninja for the comment he just made.

*I'm just joking; you really seem to be nervous about something.* Snake Eyes could notice Scarlett becoming tense by the minute.

"Do you ever get the experience where everything from your imagination suddenly becomes real right before your eyes?" Scarlett asked out of the blue. Snake Eyes could sense she was trying to tell him something but also trying to hide it.

*Unless you count Ripcord being a mutant; did something happen in the water while you went under?* he asked, becoming more concern for Scarlett's feelings.

"Nope, just my eyes tricking me." Scarlett lied. Snake Eyes could tell from her body language that she was lying. Before the ninja could sign to her again, a man with blonde hair approached them carrying a stack of fliers in one arm.

"Hello folks, have any plans for the evening?" the stranger asked.

"No sir, what is it that you have in your arms?" Scarlett asked.

"A bunch of fliers for one of tonight's performances at the Frutti Music Bar; you two interested?" the blonde replied to Scarlett.

"Well if it gets my mind off of things, why not." Scarlett answered. The blonde man handed a flier to Scarlett.

"The name is Sky by the way; my girlfriend, along with some of her friends is supposed to be the ones performing; what is your name again?" Sky added to the conversation.

"Shana, but you can call me Scarlett; tell your girlfriend I wish her luck." Sky manages to wave goodbye before Scarlett had a chance to look at the flier properly. She flipped the flier over and saw the picture of the band. Surprisingly, the members of the band were the same girls from earlier. Scarlett's eyes went wide, along with her mouth being open. Unknown to her, the rest of the Joes approached her out of curiosity and boredom.

"Hey Scarlett, what you got there?" Roadblock asked. Duke took the flier out of the redhead's hands before Scarlett could reply to Roadblock's question.

"Look at this men, a performance at a local bar tonight." Duke said. Lady Jaye joined in the group once she noticed the boys grouping around Scarlett.

"Hey, what's all the commotion about?" She asked. Flint was kind enough to answer back to the woman.

"Red here just got an offer to attend some performance at a bar." the male lieutenant answered. Lady Jaye looked over Flint's shoulder to see the flier herself.

"Those girls seem interesting to see and hear from." Jaye said. Ripcord looks at the poster and suddenly became love struck by one of the girls.

"Check out her, she seems very interesting." Ripcord pointed to the one depicted as Aisha. The rest of the Joes laughed at their mutant comrade.

"Rip got a crush; how amusing." Tunnel Rat joked in his Brooklyn accent.

"No way she's your type man." Roadblock added.

"And how would you know that boys; I say try to woe the girl and see if she likes you for who you are." Ripcord argued.

"Despite the real you is a mutant." T-Rat whispered to the other Joes, causing everyone to laugh and Ripcord to turn red with either anger or embarrassment.

"Well, it seem everyone want to go; what is your say in this?" Duke asked. Scarlett took a minute to reply to the soldier's question. With a sigh she finally answered.

"Why not; the day is still young." Scarlett said. The Joes cheered for the decision but inside Scarlett began to panic.

* * *

**Poor Scarlett, she's meeting the Winx again on the same day. Wonder what happens next. Keep reading folks because my mind is on a rampage.**


End file.
